Disfraz
by geraldine91
Summary: Puck está molesto porque cuando pensó que por fin le importaba a alguien ella lo abandono sin explicación. ¿Que hará él cuando la vea el primer día de clases y se muestre totalmente diferente a la Rachel que conoció? ¿Intentara averiguar que paso?
1. Rachel?

**Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes**

**Esta es mi primera historia, y se la quise dedicar a mi pareja favorita "Puckleberry". Las canciones utilizadas mediante la historia pueden ser canciones en español o canciones en ingles con su traducción. Espero la disfruten.**

**Disfraz**

Puck estaba de muy mal humor y eso que apenas es el primer día de clases. La mayor culpa la tenía aquella enana con mal gusto al vestir, pero con una sonrisa capaz de detenerle el corazón a cualquiera y eso es lo que le había hecho a él. Detenerle el corazón para luego arrancárselo de raíz. Estaba muy enojado con lo que ella le hacía sentir. Por un momento pensó que por fin había encontrado a alguien que realmente se preocupaba por él, aunque este pensamiento lo hiciera parecer niñita.

Justo cuando pensaba que aquel año iba a ser horrible, una imagen se lo confirmo. Por la puerta de Mckinley venia entrando la razón de su enojo, Rachel Berry. O por lo menos creía que era ella. Frunció el ceño y la detallo para asegurarse de que era ella. Su estatura seguí igual de baja, obviamente, pero su apriencia era completamente diferente. Llevaba una minifalda negra con pliegues, medias con agujeros en sus largas piernas (pensamientos de Puck), zapatos de tacón grueso pero alto, una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo con una calavera en rojo en la parte frontal. Pero lo más impactante era su rostro; labios pintados en color negro, los ojos delineados en negro y con sombra gris oscuro difuminada, un piercing en la ceja derecha y varios agujeros en la oreja izquierda. Su pelo totalmente recogido en una cola de caballo desordenada y varios mechones cayendo por su cara.

¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso?! Tenía que admitir que se veía… súper sexy, y no era el único que pensaba esto como se lo hizo saber los silbidos que se empezaron a escuchar a medida que ella iba caminando. Por un momento, su enojo se desvió de su objetivo principal cuando le gruño a los chicos que estaban cerca de él y le silbaban a su chica, si su chica, porque aunque ella lo dejo tirado ella siempre seria su chica. Aunque nadie se tenía que enterar de esto último.

En cuanto ella paso por su lado, la sujeto fuertemente del brazo y la jalo hacia un lado del pasillo, provocando la mirada de todos los que se encontraban allí, sobretodo porque antes del verano no eran ni amigos. Ella inmediatamente se soltó y lo miró con furia, nada habitual en ella.

"Sueltame, Puckerman" Gritó Rachel. Y las chicas que la acompañaban, que Puck no había visto, se pararon a su lado para respaldar su decisión. Aquel "Puckerman" le había dolido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, para ella él era Noah, su Noah. La soltó y por un momento se vio el dolor en sus ojos pero rápidamente lo oculto.

"¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que te paso?" No quiso profundizar con las otras preguntas que tenía en mente, como ¿Por qué te desapareciste sin decirme nada? ¿Por qué me abandonaste sin ninguna explicación?, pero no iba a decir aquellas palabras en frente de todo Mckinley. No si no quería perder su reputación de chico duro.

Ella volteo la mirada y le dijo "No sé de qué hablas", se dio la vuelta y se fue con las chicas que la acompañaban. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Obviamente algo le había pasado, y dejando su ira a un lado por un momento, se preocupó por ella. "Tengo que saber qué fue lo que paso"


	2. El primer enfrentamiento con el club

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Algunas aclaraciones acerca de la historia: Finn es novio de Quinn, Quinn no es amiga de Rachel pero tampoco la odia a muerte, Santana tiene cierta amistad con Rachel solo que nadie lo sabe, Kurt es el mejor amigo de Rachel, Brittany es novia de Artie, tina y Mike están juntos. Rachel y Puck se hicieron novios un mes antes de las vacaciones de verano, estuvieron dos meses juntos, luego Rachel desapareció sin decirle nada a Puck.**

Disfraz

Capitulo 2

El primer enfrentamiento con el club

Punto de vista de Rachel

No quería que mi primer enfrentamiento en McKinley fuera con Noah. No, para mí él ya no es Noah, y nunca más lo seria. Tengo que terminar de pensar así o no podré soportarlo.

Las personas me miran como si yo fuera un extraterrestre algo parecido, pero la verdad ya no me importa. Nada me importa desde hace un buen rato. Y si es por mi jamás nadie se enteraría de la razón.

El día paso "tranquilamente". La gente huía de mí al ver mi nuevo vestuario y sobretodo mi actitud de "métete conmigo y te pateo".

Antes de entrar al Club Glee, no precisamente para cantar, Noah me detuvo. ¡Alto! Tenía que dejar de pensar en él como Noah, él era Puck, por mucho que le doliera ya no podía acercarse a él nunca más.

"Tenemos que hablar" le dijo Puck al sostenerla del brazo al ver que pretendía ignorarlo. Me sacudí rápidamente de su mano antes de darle una bofetada en plena cara dejándolo atónito mientras yo le gritaba "No me vuelvas a tocar Puckerman".

"¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo Berry? Primero esa ropa y ahora esta actitud aplasta mosquitos." Dijo él prácticamente gritándome. Lo ignoré como aprendí a ignorar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Me di la vuelta, y me volví a colocar la máscara de indiferencia en el rostro y entre al club a hacer frente a lo que venía.

Todos me miraron con la boca abierta en cuanto entré.

"Así que los rumores son ciertos. Berry se volvió loca" dijo Santana con una sonrisa en la cara que se borró al ver que no pretendía responderle.

"Diva ¿qué te ocurrió? Sé que te dije que cambiaras de look pero casi me haces extrañar los suéteres de animalitos. Y la verdad…" Kurt iba a seguir divagando cuando lo interrumpir, no tenía ganas de escucharlo además yo ya no era Rachel la diva del club Glee y jamás lo volvería a ser ese pensamiento me deprimió pero lo aparte rápidamente de mi mente. "Detente" dije tranquilamente pero fría después de levantar la mano para callarlo.

Todos los integrantes del club me miraron sin entender. En ese momento entro el Sr Schue quien también me miró sin saber que ocurría.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó confuso, se aclaró la garganta y continuo "Rachel… este… siéntate" dijo aún muy asombrado, sin saber que más decir.

"No" dije cruzando los brazos en el pecho. "Solo vine a decirles algo" Todos me miraron expectantes. "Renuncio" dije claramente, los chicos abrieron más los ojos si es que eso es posible.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Mercedes.

"Me escucharon perfectamente" dije antes de volverme en dirección a la puerta. Vi a Puck mirándome con la gran pregunta en sus ojos ¿qué te ocurre? Y aquella mirada me dolió mucho. "Adiós" dije sin saber a quién me dirigía realmente, justo antes de intentar cruzar la puerta. Puck me volvió a tomar del brazo, incluso más fuerte que antes, instintivamente lo patee en la entrepierna, dejándolo en el piso gruñendo y maldiciendo, a partir de ahí todo fue un caos en el cual no estaba dispuesta a incluirme.

"Te dije que no me vuelvas a tocar, Puckerman" le grite y salí furiosa del salón mientras oía al Sr Schue llamarme y al resto del club ir a ayudar Puck. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos del coro me detuve y me recosté de la pared y suspire, me toqué la cara con desesperación y note que una lágrima abrasadora y caliente se había escapado de mis ojos, cruzando mi rostro. La sequé furiosamente y me enoje. Había prometido no volver a llorar pero tenía tanto dolor dentro de mí que no podía evitarlo.

No quise hacerle daño a Puck pero quizás era mejor así. Tal vez con eso entendiera que no podía volver a acercarse a mi. Jamás. Él jamás la volvería a tocar. Y nadie nunca sabría cuánto le dolía aquello.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Preocupados?

**Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes**

**¿Preocupados?**

Punto de vista de Puck

Demonios como duele. Siento las voces a mí alrededor pero no escucho la única que me gustaría oír. Jamás pensé que Rachel sería capaz de utilizar la violencia, puesto que la detesta. Sobre todo no creí que me dañaría físicamente después de romper mi corazón. Caray que horrible sonó eso. Cuando logré recuperarme del dolor, me paré y puse mi mejor cara. "Se pueden callar, por lo menos un momento, necesito pensar" dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabeza. "¿En Rachel?" me preguntó Brittany. No tuve chance de responder porque escuche a Quinn hablando. "¿Qué fue eso?" dijo muy molesta aunque no entiendo porque.

"¿Desde cuándo Berry apoya la violencia?" pregunto Santana increíblemente asombrada. O emocionada, la verdad no lo pude definir.

"Es más ¿desde cuándo le dice Puckerman a Puck?" preguntó Kurt. En mi cabeza respondí esa pregunta – desde esta mañana aunque no tengo idea de porque- pero no lo dije en voz alta. Todos los del club lo miraban confundidos por lo que añadió, "¿Me van a decir que ninguno se había dado cuenta que Rachel nunca, jamás, ha llamado al chico aquí presente con otro nombre que no sea Noah?"

"Kurt…" le advirtió Puck al oír ese nombre, solo Rachel además de su madre y su hermana podían llamarlo así. Y ya que al parecer su Rach había desaparecido entonces nadie lo llamaría así de nuevo por lo menos fuera de su casa.

"Está bien, está bien, cálmate, solo era una acotación" dijo Kurt levantando las manos en su defensa.

"No se me extraña más, el golpe que le dio Rachel a Puck o que haya dejado el club" Tina dijo en voz alta lo que varios del club estaban pensando.

"Yo creo que volverá tarde o temprano" dijo muy seguro el Sr Schue. Yo no estaría tan seguro de ser él.

"Esperemos que recapacite más temprano que tarde porque si no estamos muertos" se quejó Mercedes. "Hay que admitir que ella tiene una gran voz y la necesitamos para ganar las seccionales." Terminó de explicar a las miradas confusas de sus compañeros.

Me enoje, ¿cómo podía pensar así?

"Basta", gruñí lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan todos. "¿Rachel es nuestra amiga o solo les interesa su voz?" pregunté mirándolos a todos a la cara. Algunos voltearon a otro lado, específicamente Mercedes y Quinn. Me sorprendió que Santana asintiera con la cabeza sin voltearse, mirando fijamente como si supiera lo que yo iba a decir.

Para mi mayor sorpresa fue Brittany quien respondió "Es nuestra amiga" Le asentí y luego seguí con mi discurso "¿Ninguno se tomó el tiempo de observarla?"

"Bueno, con esa ropa era difícil no hacerlo" Esta vez fue Artie quien habló y se llevó la aprobación de los integrantes masculinos del Glee club, exceptuando a Kurt por supuesto, todos se habían dado cuenta de lo sexy que se veía Rachel. Gruñí bajito. Ninguno de ellos sabia de mi historia con Rachel y la verdad es que no quiero que se enteren a menos que pueda arreglar este embrollo. Entonces seguí hablando.

"No me refería a eso precisamente. ¿Nadie se dio cuenta de que nunca mostró ni una pequeña sonrisa, o nos mostró su altanería peculiar es más ni siquiera reacciono ante las miradas y palabras de algunos? Esto no es normal, algo ocurre y tenemos que averiguar que es. ¿Están de acuerdo o no?"

"Puck tiene razón" Santana fue la primera en hablar para mi asombro y el de los demás "¿Qué? No soy la mayor fan de Berry pero es obvio que algo sucede dentro de ella, está dejando de lado algo muy importante para ella sin explicación alguna. Debe tener una razón de peso para ello además de aquel cambio de aspecto y esa actitud - Te acercas y te mato-"


	4. Déjame gritar

**La canción que use es en español y se llama Déjame gritar de Kudai**

Déjame gritar

Punto de vista de Puck

Al día siguiente, caminaba pensando cómo lograr que Rachel hable conmigo, porque a pesar de que me dejo solo todavía me preocupo por ella. Entonces fui a buscarla, después de buscar en varias partes la encontré en el auditorio pero no estaba sola, estaba con las chicas con quienes la vi ayer en la mañana, me quede escondido escuchando de que hablaban.

"Tu canción es asombrosa Rachel, tenemos que ensayarla de nuevo" dijo un chico rubio con aspecto extraño, que parecía haber probados las drogas constantemente. Pero mi atención se desvió cuando escuche que ella había escrito una canción, eso realmente me asombro, estaba orgulloso de ella y quería volverla a oír cantar por lo que seguí escondido.

"Una vez nada más, sabes que me hace daño" Le respondió altaneramente al rubio. Me pregunte: ¿Cómo que le hace daño? ¿A qué se refiere?

Entonces la música empezó a sonar, llenando todo el auditorio con las notas, para luego resonar la voz de Rachel en aquel lugar.

_Recuerdos que llevo en la piel _

_En noches frías del ayer _

_Tu sombra quemó mi fe _

_No existe hoy nada que perder. _Entonces ella cerró los ojos metiéndose por completo en la canción.

_Solo quiero ver la noche pasar _

_Ya en su oscuridad _

_Y arrancar de este infierno _

_Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar _

_Ser la luz del tiempo _

_Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás) _

_La vida matar (Que importa ya) _

_Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar) _

_Llegar hasta el final _

_Déjame volar (Sin regresar) _

_No voy a llorar (Solo gritar) _

_Ir a comenzar (Puedo saltar) _

_Ir hasta el final _

_Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar _

_Recuerdos, mil sueños _

_Que se apagaron con el sol _

_Sin nadie, sin nada _

_Que me ilumine el corazón _

_Solo quiero ver la noche pasar _

_Ya sin oscuridad _

_Y arrancar de este infierno _En este verso se le escaparon varias lágrimas que rápidamente borro.

_Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar _

_Ser la luz del tiempo _

_Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás) _

_La vida matar (Que importa ya) _

_Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar) _

_Llegar hasta el final _

_Déjame volar (Sin regresar) _

_No voy a llorar (Solo gritar) _

_Ir a comenzar (Puedo saltar) _

_Ir hasta el final _

_Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar _

Sonó una pieza instrumental, realmente se podía sentir la desesperación en la música. Aquella canción me estaba atormentando por el peso de sus palabras.

_Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás) _

_La vida matar (Que importa ya) _

_Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar) _

_Llegar hasta el final _

_Déjame volar (Sin regresar) _

_No voy a llorar (Solo gritar) _

_Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar) _

_Ir hasta el final _

_Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar_

Después de aquello no me pude quedar más tiempo ahí, necesitaba aire, respirar y tratar de analizar qué fue lo que la llevo a escribir aquella canción. Tengo tres meses sin verla y en ese tiempo puede pasar cualquier cosa. Y realmente necesito entender o me volvería loco, y si en la camino la recuperaba, no me quejaría, en absoluto. ¡Caray! Como la necesitaba. Pero primero lo primero, tenía que ayudarla.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento decidí que iba a vigilar a Rachel para ver si descubría que estaba mal con ella. Tenía que ser cuidadoso no quería asustarla ni nada por el estilo.

Y necesitaba la ayuda del club, pero todavía no se pueden enteran de lo que siento por ella.


End file.
